habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Hobba
Hobba was a program run by Sulake. Information From August 2000, up until 31 December 2005, there existed a program for experienced members of each Habbo community to become a Hobba. Hobbas were non-paid, volunteer moderators with limited powers that acted as Hotel Guides and assisted the Moderators with calls for help. On December 31, 2005, Sulake suspended the Hobba program due to major security issues and the rapidly growing Habbo community. It was decided that Habbo needed a stronger, more professional moderation team, that would be employees of Sulake. It was estimated that 1000 experienced Habbos were given a Silver badge, although no total has ever been released to the public. They were given: the alert command, the mute command, the furni command and a special log command. They were also able to get into full rooms. The Hobbas in Habbo USA did not have to be 18. They did not have Call For Help functions, they could not ban nor kick, nor did they have access to Housekeeping, as opposed to UK, Australian and Canadian Hobbas, who had all of this. They did not work for Sulake, and therefore, did not get paid for their voluntary work. Hobbas were volunteer moderators, they had basically all the same privledges. The Hobbas were lead by the Community Manager, and gain assistance from the On-Duty Moderator. Hobbas, because they were regular players like everyone else, had more of a say over who they could help. If they felt as if they were being abused, they could refuse to assist said person doing the abusing. Hobbas could see the calls for help and pick them up or patrol rooms to help assist the on-duty moderator(s). There were 3 (Sometimes 4) types of Hobbas, Silver, Gold, Super Hobba, and on certain Hotels Head Hobba. The silver badge means the Hobba in question was in training. He/she still had powers, but not as much as a Gold or Super Hobba. They were also not permitted unless their mentor gold hobba was instructing them. A Gold Hobba is a Hobba that had more powers and got more privileges. A Super Hobba had complete Hobba control, a lot more then Gold. The Head Hobba was the Hobba who lead the team. On The 21st of December 2005, Hobba's were disbanded and all the Hobba's rights had gone, It was a dark day for Habbo. snoopstar (a famous Hobba - R.I.P) On the 5th of July 2002, a fellow Habbo and dedicated Hobba that went by the Habbo name snoopstar had died. In terms of this, the real player of that Habbo passed away. He sadly passed away from an asthma attack at the very young age of 15. This was confirmed by Habbo Hotel (UK) in their news. If you search on the navigator for snoopstar on habbo.co.uk, you will see memorial rooms made for him. This was one of the most famous deaths that had occurred in the Habbo community. A kind-hearted Habbo and special friend of his wrote a poem for him: Snoopstar In Loving Memory. Don't think of him as gone away, his journey has just begun. Life holds so many facets, and Habbo Hotel is only one. Just think of him as resting from the sorrows and the tears, in a place of warmth and comfort, where there are no days and years. Think of how he must be wishing that we could know today, how nothing but our sadness can really pass away. And think of him as living in the hearts of those he touched for nothing loved is ever lost and he were loved so much. By -Dane- on Behalf of all whom knew and was enlightened by Louis- Snoopstar , God Bless.